Goworit po russki
by marta madzia
Summary: O problemach jezykowych, gdy sie jedzie na wschod. I o wrednej rodzinie.


O problemach językowych, gdy się jedzie na wschód. I o wrednej rodzinie.

Postacie: Niemcy [Ludwig], Bawaria [Sebastian Schilke], Nadrenia Północna – Westfalia [Heike Herrmann], Prusy [Gilbert Beilchmidt], Saksonia [Johann Wärzner], Wirtembergia [Jurgen Löffler]  
>Obyczajówka.<p>

**Goworit po russki **

**(Говорит по-русски)**

Road was getting more and more narrow. For the GPS navigation in Ludwig's car it did not exist at all, but there was something behind the front glass. It was bumpy, it was small but probably there was something at its end. At that point in time no one knew who was responsible for the crazy idea of driving to Minsk. No one was asking about that. Only Ludwig was curling silently under his nose and considered stopping somewhere and asking for directions. But fate was cruel for him since they were passing by only field, fallows, more fields, meadows, small woods, more meadows and no living soul. And Germany was not England to talk with dead souls.  
>- You have some houses to the right and they look like there is someone living there – said CB radio. – Maybe we will go there and ask where the hell we are before we will reach Russian border?<br>Ludwig turned his gaze in that direction and he has to agree. Houses definitely looked like inhabited. Few huts, one block of flats and one long building painted in white. Definitely heritage of Russians, as Gilbert called it. Whole thing was not looking nice under grey sky.

- Możemy zjechać – odpowiedział i odruchowo spojrzał w lusterko na samochód za sobą, ale w gęstniejącym zmierzchu niewiele tam zobaczył. Jego myśli, zrezygnowawszy z próby zgłębienia tajemnicy: czemu my tam jedziemy, a nie poczekaliśmy po prostu na przywrócenie połączeń lotniczych? podjęły się zadania zrozumienia: czemu jedziemy w tak licznej grupie. To było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze do prześledzenia. Początkowo zamierzał pojechać sam, ale Gilbert, jako drugi kierowca, to było całkiem logiczne. Lawina poszła później. Wirtembergia stwierdził, że on chce wiedzieć z pierwszej ręki, na co mają iść ICH pieniądze. Bawaria uznał, że to on tych pieniędzy najwięcej do wspólnej kiesy wkłada i też chce wiedzieć. Nadrenię-Westfalię zaprosił, aby pomogła mu nad nimi zapanować. Prusy, Bawaria i Wirtembergia potrafili sprawiać nie lada kłopoty, a dzięki niej to było trzech na dwóje, a nie na jednego Nie mógł jedynie dojść do tego, jak w tym zestawieniu wylądował Saksonia. Chyba, jako dodatkowy kierowca…  
>Skręcił i wjechał pomiędzy ruino-domki. Tynk odpadał od nich grubymi płatami, szyby w oknach były nieco mętne i białe firanki zdawały się szare. Kolorowa pościel przewieszona przez parapety wyglądała irracjonalnie. A najbardziej surrealistyczny był sklep z kolorowym szyldem. Na ławce na przeciwko niego siedział folklor lokalny w osobie trzech przygarbionych mężczyzn pijących z plastikowych kubeczków i jednego młodszego pociągającego z puszki. Ludwig przezornie zatrzymał samochód kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich. Gdy wysiadł czuł na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenie, ale je zignorował. Odmierzanymi krokami podszedł do drugiego auta. Kątem oka widział, że Gilbert z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy idzie w tę samą stronę. Jurgena miał za sobą. Sebastian i Heike też już wysiedli. Tylko Johann siedział za kierownicą i nie wyglądał jakby zamierzał się ruszać. - Zabłądziliśmy – Heike powiedziała to tonem niedającym się dopasować do końca ani do stwierdzenia, ani do pytania.<br>Przytaknął. - Nie ma chyba sensu jechać dalej tą drogą. Możemy zawrócić, albo dowiedzieć się tutaj, czy jednak da się jakoś wrócić na odpowiednią trasę nie cofając się za bardzo. - Świetnie – prychnął Jurgen. – Nie powiem ile paliwa zużyliśmy na marne.  
>- Nie szczekaj, Szwabciu – odezwał się Sebastian tonem, jakim niektórzy zwracają się do swoich psów. - Byś się bardziej przejął, bo to miedzy innymi twoje pieniądze na nie poszły.<br>Bawaria wzruszył ramionami, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Gilbert uznał, że nie ma ochoty między tych dwóch wchodzić. Lepiej się odsunąć i popatrzeć. Wynudził się przez ostatnie godziny i taka rozrywka zdawała się być darem niebios. Zestresowany dojazdem Ludwig i wkurzony po swojemu Szwab nie stanowili ideału towarzystwa do zwiedzania białoruskich bezdroży.  
>- Nie szkodzi zapytać – Heike skierowała rozmowę na właściwe tory. – Tylko że w takiej małej miejscowości –<br>- Dziurze – przerwał jej Sebastian.  
>- Miejscowości - powtórzyła – możemy mieć problem z porozumieniem się.<br>- Gilbert, czy ty może –  
>- Co ja? Co ja? – wparował Ludwigowi w słowo. – To ty nas w pole wywiozłeś. A w zasadzie w PGR. Zdawało się, że to podziałało na Ludwiga niczym płachta na byka. To w końcu on zadecydował o tym, że jadą (nawet, jeśli teraz się do tego nie przyznawał przed samym sobą). On jechał pierwszy i on był odpowiedzialny za trasę. Zatem i on powinien był wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, że się zgubili. W milczeniu skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wątpliwej jakości elity tego miejsca. Pozostali przyglądali mu się z daleka. Widok był przedni. O to na ich oczach Ludwig wspinał się na szczyty gestykulacji i łamańców niemiecko-jakiśtam. Słyszeli tylko strzępki tej dziwnej mowy, ale wizualnie, to Feliciano powinien był być dumny z Ludwiga. Najbardziej było słychać lokalesów. Na każde kilka słów Ludwiga przypadało kilka zdań z ich strony. Śmiali się. Gilbert przygryzł sobie policzek, aby im czegoś nie odpowiedzieć, albo co gorsza nie roześmiać się z ich komentarzy. Po chwili ich reprezentant wrócił, ale się nie odezwał. Wyciągnął z auta swoją nawigację i z ustami zaciśniętymi w cieniutka linię wrócił do mężczyzn. W tym czasie najmłodszy klnąc – to można było zrozumieć bez znajomości języka – oddalił się szurając butami i nawołując za kimś.<br>- Może mają tu kogoś, kto choć trochę angielski zna – westchnęła Heike. Gilbert prychnął. Oparł się o maskę samochodu i patrzył dalej. Reszta grupy w magiczny sposób przesunęła się w stronę pierwszego wozu. Tak jakby te kilka metrów bliżej mogło im pozwolić zrozumieć cokolwiek. Po chwili dołączył do niego Johann. - Porażka – stwierdził cicho i siorbnął kawę z kolorowego kubka.  
>- Komedia… Skąd ty masz kawę? – zdziwił się Gilbert.<br>- Ze sklepu. – Johann wzruszył ramionami. – Wiera zlitowała się i mi w swoim kubku zaparzyła. Muszę oddać jak wypiję.  
>- Psia mać, tu już jesteś ze sprzedawczynią na po imieniu? – omal się nie zakrztusił. - No. Może powinniśmy Ludwigowi pomóc?<br>- A piwo tam mają? - Mają. To jak myślisz?  
>- Pij tą swoją kawę i nie gadaj. Zaraz wracam. Ani spacerek Johanna, ani ten jego nie zwróciły niczyjej uwagi. Ta bowiem była pochłonięta przez wyczyny Ludwiga. Sebastian z trudem opanowywał chęć wyciągnięcia komórki i nakręcenia krótkiego filmiku, jak tamten pajacuje. Tymczasem wrócił najmłodszy lokales, ciągnąc za sobą jakiegoś wyraźnie nietrzeźwego kolegę. Pokrzykując radośnie tamten opadł na ławkę koło kompanów i zagadał coś po polsku.<br>- Sprowadzili tłumacza, co zna zachodnie języki, no kurwa, żarty na bok. Śmiać się czy płakać – jęknął Prusy i przepił to piwem. - Gilbert, a ty polskiego przypadkiem… - Heike urwała w pół zdania. Patrzyła na Gilberta z rosnącym zdziwieniem, a jej nagłe milczenie zwróciło w końcu uwagę pozostałej dwójki. Nie żeby to go obchodziło.  
>- Będziemy tutaj tematem żartów na najbliższe pół roku – prychnął Gilbert i przepił to kolejnym porządnym łykiem piwa. – O sześciu takich Niemcach, co się tu zagubili. - Odrobimy stratę rozpowszechniając żarty o białoruskich drogach do nikąd – mruknął Johann w kubek. - Jak tych tam słucham, to nie mamy szans. - Mamy dostęp do Internetu.<br>- Racja. No to szanse są równe. Jeny, to żenujące. Mój własny brat zachowuje się jak pierdolony strach na wróble. Tego nie da się na trzeźwo oglądać – stwierdził i pociągnął duszkiem kilka łyków. – Dobrze, że nie ma tu dodatkowych świadków. - Pytałem się czy może nie należałoby mu pomóc, to kazałeś mi –  
>- Pij, nie gadaj.<br>Johann westchnął ciężko i się nie spierał. Rozglądał się po okolicy i pił powoli. Kawa była gorąca. W dodatku Wiera zrobiła mu ją tak prosto z białoruskiego serca, czyli mocną i jeszcze z prądem. W końcu Ludwig skapitulował. - Zawracamy – oznajmił podszedłszy do nich. – Inaczej, to nie ma sensu. Naprawdę odbijemy się od rosyjskiej granicy.  
>- Daj mi tylko piwo dopić.<br>Spojrzenie, jakim Ludwig obdarzył Gilberta, u wielu osób wywołałoby nagły skurcz przełyku i zakrztuszenie się. Niestety on był na to odporny. Pił dalej nic sobie z tej manifestacji spojrzeniowej siły nie robiąc. Niemcy tymczasem myślał. Jego logiczny umysł szybko doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie kupić piwo nie trudno. Wystarczy je wziąć z półki, położyć na ladzie i zapłacić. W porywie zamiast ściągania będzie wskazanie palcem. I kiedy to bardzo zgrabne wyjaśnienie ujarzmiło jego niepokój dostrzegł kubek w ręku Johanna. Zidentyfikował również zapach, na który wcześniej nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi. Kupić piwo, a dorwać zaparzoną już kawę, to były dwie różne rzeczy.  
>- Skąd to macie?<br>- Hę? – Saksonia wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Akurat wsłuchiwał się w rozrechotanych pijaczków.  
>- Skąd macie piwo i kawę?<br>- Ze sklepu – jęknął Gilbert, bo wszak ile razy można to powtarzać. - Ale jak? Ktoś tam mówi po niemiecku czy angielsku? – zaciekawiła się Heike, a Sebasitan i Jurgen wyglądali na równie zainteresowanych.  
>- Nie mówi – odparł Johann. - To –<br>- Po rosyjsku mówią – dokończył. - No, że po rosyjsku, to się domyślam, ale to nie rozwiązuje przecież –  
>- Kapitalistyczne burżuje! – wyrwało się równocześnie i Gilbertowi, i Johannowi.<br>Spojrzeli po sobie wybitnie tą zgodnością zdegustowani. Gilbert prychnął, Johann dopił kawę w dwóch łykach. Przeciągnął się i wychlapał na ziemię ostatnie krople. - Idę odnieść kubek.  
>- Wywal mi jeszcze tę puszkę. Pusta już.<br>Mina Johanna wskazywała na to, że Gilbert sam powinien dupę ruszyć, ale jednak żelastwo wziął i niespiesznie ruszył w stronę sklepu.  
>- To zapytaj o drogę! – krzyknął za nim Sebastian, gdy mu pierwsza faza zdezorientowania minęła.<br>Ludwig tylko wbijał wzrok w brata. Gilbert nigdy nie mówił, że zna rosyjski. Zarzekał się, że go prawie nie opanował i szybko zapomniał. Saksonia… tu Ludwig nie wiedział. Zresztą to było nieważne. Oni obaj pozwolili mu robić z siebie idiotę, a mogli mu pomóc. Ba! Mogli go w ogóle wyręczyć! Nie odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał jak Johann rozmawia z lokalną elitą. Czekał odliczając od dziesięciu do zera. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. A tamci się śmiali. Czwarty i piąty. Nawet Gilbert coś tam krzyknął. Szósty. Ludwig czuł duchową jedność z wkurzonym Jurgenem. Tylko Sebastian uśmiechał się dość pogodnie. Widać poniżenie jego – Ludwiga – rekompensowało mu pozostałe straty.  
>- Dalej tamtą drogą prosto. Za taką ruiną wiatraka w lewo i za jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści kilometrów powinniśmy wrócić na właściwą drogę. Nią w prawo i będzie haraszo. Ludwig tylko skinął głową i wsiadł do auta. Podobnie Jurgen. Gilbert postanowił zmienić towarzystwo i zapakował się do samochodu Heike. Jak Bawaria mu działał na nerwy, tak tamte dwa wkurzeńce były po prostu niebezpieczne. Heike i Sebastian znieśli to wszystko jakoś lepiej. A kilka godzin później dotarli do w końcu do celu.<p> 


End file.
